1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing technique of ejecting ink droplets to print an image on a printing medium, and more specifically to a printing technique of printing to ends of printing paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers that eject inks from nozzles on a print head have widely been used as the output device of the computer. Some known printers have been developed to implement printing to ends of printing paper, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2002-103586. One proposed method attaining rimless printing uses an ink absorption material set in grooves of a platen to absorb ink ejected outside the printing paper.
This proposed method, however, may cause problems, such as fouling of the printing device with misted ink or solid ink retention in the ink absorption material.